Time For A New Game
by because of the name
Summary: In which Aubrey's room is the best place for making confessions. "You're the first person I think I really love, Chlo… and damn, I have a good taste." Beca/Chloe


**A/N: This is for a friend I had promised a smutty Bechloe fic. Here's an adorkable T-rated story instead! Don't be mad at me, I love you ^^**

**Also, this is dedicated to all yo girl friends, you know, this type of girls that you just look at and think 'Yeah, I'm definitely gay'. You know you have at least one of those.**

* * *

It wasn't like Beca Mitchell didn't like her life. In fact, she loved it. Yeah, she absolutely did.

She loved the fact that her whole life she had had to prove herself to people. Like her father. Cause yeah, she didn't really need college. She could have become a hobo.

She loved it when her absolutely apathetic (which often turned to hostile… a little bit _too_ often) roommate cast mean _'you won't get far' _glances on her. Well, guess what, Kimmy Jin? I don't like you, either… _bitch_.

She loved that sweet excuse of a man that was her boyfriend. And the fact that she didn't exactly feel _love_ for him. Oh, that was what she loved the most.

And right now another thing that she really, _really_ loves is that she has to go to that stupid party. A party which she wouldn't attend to in a million years if it wasn't that sweet voice she could never say no to.

_Come on, Becs, it will be fun. Please. For me._

Beca doesn't like Aubrey. Maybe now they can stay together in a room without ripping each other's head off (instead content enough with only vicious growling from afar) but this doesn't mean that she likes her. She'll always be that uptight blonde who gave hundreds of people the privilege of watching her throw up and most importantly, who humiliated her in front of all the Acapellas.

So she wasn't doing it for her. She was doing it for Chloe.

Which presumably had to make her feel better but it didn't. It actually made things worse.

Because Chloe was her friend. A _female _friend. And she shouldn't be that dependent on what her _female_ friend says to her. Because she has a boyfriend. A nice-looking and good-hearted boyfriend who she has to spend a little more time thinking about… maybe. And listen to him some more. Cause maybe he wants to ask her for some things as well. Maybe he needs a _favor_ as well. But how on Earth would Beca know that…

…when lately everything she cares about is fucking Chloe! No, she means like… damn Chloe. Or whatever. But yeah, she thinks about fucking Chloe as well. Screwing her brains out. That would be nice.

GOD DAMMIT!

"Hey, babe" Jesse smiles lovingly at her and she wants to hug him and to hit him at the same time, "you ready?" And he seems just so pleased that they're going to this party, especially because they're going together, like, _together_ and he like gets to show everyone the perfect girlfriend he has.

She grins so big and happy and fake that he blinks perplexed for a second, not used to her showing feelings like that. "Yeah, let's go... _babe_." And the pet name sounds pathetically, scratching her throat and leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

But Jesse doesn't notice. He beams at her, his whole face lightning up like a Christmas tree. And then he makes a step forward and bends over a little bit, his lips puckering, and _ohshit_, he's kissing her. And Beca really should have grown accustomed to it by now but she isn't. It feels awkward and wrong, and she has the weird feeling she's betraying somebody _(what the actual fuck?) _and then she realizes his hands are on her waist and he's giving his everything into the kiss. And she's just standing there like a statue, eyes wide open and staring at his dopey face in horror.

Finally it all ends and the boy draws back, a dreamy smile on his lips. "C'mon." He says quietly, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the door.

* * *

The house is large (like, _large_) and flamboyant and just so Aubrey, and Beca isn't surprised the slightest bit. The only thing that overwhelms her for a moment is how she really, _really_ doesn't want to be here. She wants to run back home, slouch on the couch with an enormous bowl of popcorn and see a nice episode of Star Wars. Maybe with a ginger head resting on her shoulder-

_NO, Beca, bad dog, _she scowls at herself and grips Jesse's hand tighter because this is exactly where she's supposed to be.

Her boyfriend pushes the doorbell and the shit-eating grin is practically splitting his face. She tries to smile at least half as enthusiastically but it only makes her cheeks hurt.

The door opens and the music suddenly booms in her ears (Beca's sure she's half-deaf already), and she wonders how the hell they couldn't hear it from outside. The next thing that passes through her mind is how the hell Aubrey would agree to listening to music so loud, I mean, wouldn't it damage her perfect prim eardrums?

The blonde gives them each an appraising look and then smiles her uptight two inch smile. And then Beca notices her almost too revealing dress and her hair freely falling on her shoulders and she bets Chloe's been deeply involved in the preparations for the party.

"Hey, guys." She tries to sound casually and she waves her hand awkwardly to the side. Beca hardly resist an eye roll, _Jesus kill me. Kill me now._

Jesse, the gentleman that he is, waves off the nuisance and exclaims cheerfully. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Oh, oh, she's almost reaching two inches and a half, wow, this is a serious accomplishment-

Beca stops in the middle realizing both her boyfriend and Aubrey are looking at her. She blinks goofily for a second then plasters the most convincing smile on her face.

_Come on, Becs… For me._

"Heey, girl!" She almost yells. "Happy b-day!" And to emphasize her delight she gives _the_ _most_ appropriate thumbs-up of all times. _Smooth move, Mitchell._

Of course, she receives weird looks from them but she continues grinning, silently praying they just go the fuck in already.

Aubrey finally steps back and after Jesse hands her the present, they enter further the house. Which is of course as pretentious as it can be but with the dim light and exalted screams and Cherry Bikini's _Just Fuck Me _on the background… yeah, it's bearable.

The next thing that registers in her mind is that they're really late and the party has started a long time ago. She sees Bumper and Unicycle playing beer pong on the billiards table, a sufficient amount of the liquid spilled on the green wood and on the floor. Donald and Lily are half-dancing, half-making out, him furtively trying to touch her backside but still not enough brave and/or drunk to do so. The other pairing that's dancing, Stacie and Cynthia Rose, obviously don't have the same quandaries – the brunette is grinding her ass against the darker girl's crotch like there's no tomorrow and judging by Cynthia's greedy hands on her hips and her violent thrusting, she's just as enthusiastic if not more. In the corner Benji is trying really hard to woo Ashley, obviously not very successfully as she's looking at him with utter disgust.

Before Beca can absorb some more of the sight, something whooshes near her and almost knocks her down. An almost naked and evidently wasted Fat Amy, wrapped in shiny garlands and a party head tilted on her head, waves her hands in the air and roars _Finger in my ass, cock in my cunt! _along withCherry Bikini before racing wildly thither. This is when Beca hears a desperate _Amy, come back here _and a very disheveled and panting Chloe dragging her feet against the parquet and trying to take a breath. Beca opens her mouth to say something and then the redhead's legs finally betray her and she stumbles against an invisible crack.

The shorter girl reacts on instinct and when Chloe's sure she's going to crush her face on the floor, two skinny but amazingly strong arms lift her up.

She finally regains enough consciousness and grabs the other girl's shoulders to steady herself. When her eyes meet Beca's, she can't help the slightly dazed smile on her face. "You're here, finally." She hears herself lowering her voice, consciously or not.

Beca blinks, still a bit startled, then her features soften as she gives the first real smile for the night. "Yeah." And her voice is a little too breathy and her eyes involuntarily dart to Chloe's lips, and she can feel the air sparkling and _**oh fuck**_, is Chloe leaning in or-

"Everything alright, girls?" No! NOOO! Beca begs Jesus and Allah, and Jehovah, and Zeus and every other god to just incinerate her boyfriend as she releases Chloe pretty unwillingly.

The redhead grants him with the smile that always leaves Beca with flushed cheeks but apparently it doesn't have the same effect on him as he keeps watching her seriously. "Oh, yeah, with Super Beca to save me, of course everything's alright."

Jesse turns to look at her and the brunette feels her cheeks hot and the blood pounding in her ears so loudly that she almost can't hear her own words as she mumbles, unusually sheepish. "It was nothin'."

Chloe grins widely at her and bumps her shoulder gently with her own. "Always so humble, my hero." And with a wink in Beca's direction she's gone.

The brunette is left staring dumbly after her, with a big idiotic smile on her face, and only the little too strong grip of Jesse's hand on her shoulder makes her come down to Earth.

"Let's dance." He grits through his teeth and she thinks she sees him glance at the direction Chloe left with narrowed eyes.

* * *

_Shut up and sleep with me, c'mon, why don't you sleep with me_

_Shut up and sleep with me, c'mon, uh huh, and sleep with me_

Beca distractedly shakes her head with the beat as Jesse clumsily shuffles around her, whisking his arms in her face in an attempt to get her attention. From time to time he tries to engage her in a conversation but all she replies with is a remiss 'uh huh' as her eyes keep surveying the room, pointlessly hoping to see a flash of red hair.

Until eventually his arms encircle her waist and his lips find hers.

It's all so sudden that at first she kisses back. Encouraged, he presses her against the nearest wall and his hand finds its way into her hair as he starts practically making out with her neck. She stays still, not responding but too giddy from the alcohol and the music to push him back. Yeah, he's her boyfriend and all but she's really not in the mood right now. Or at least she wouldn't have been if she was sober enough to realize what was going on.

But then, over Jesse's shoulder she sees a tall ginger with a plastic cup in her hand, eyes searching for something or someone. Their eyes meet again and something flickers in Chloe's only to burn out as she becomes aware of the situation her friend is in. The redhead gives her a small, kinda sad smile and walks away.

Beca squeezes her eyes shut and when she opens them, her hands flare up to throw the boy back. Jesse steps aside and gives her a weird look.

"What is it?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"I… uh…" Her throat is scratchy again, it's always like that when she's about to lie. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "I can come with ya."

"No!" She almost yells then manages to regain composure of herself. "I mean, you wanna watch me pee?" She chuckles forcedly and lightly slaps his forearm but he doesn't smile back. "I'll be right back."

It's probably not the best thing to leave your boyfriend in the middle of a party to go check on your friend who you _accidentally_ have developed feelings for. But then she remembers Chloe's breath on her lips, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she said 'my hero' and the pained expression on her face when she saw her and Jesse kissing, and she finds she doesn't care about what's best one single bit.

Very soon Beca remembers she's never been in this (enormous) house before and she has no idea where Chloe could be. After passing through every nook of the first floor and running across Bumper and Fat Amy in a provocative position in the bathroom, she decides she probably has to go look upstairs. Which is not the easiest thing in the world as her mind is still swirling in the strait between the Vodka river and the Rum lake. She trips a few times and after succeeding to hit her elbow twice (this will probably leave a bruise), finally climbs the stairs.

The first room is a large dormitory in icy white, probably Mr and Mrs Posen's. It's cold and forbidding but the bed looks so inviting and Beca suddenly feels really tired. But then Chloe's face strucks her mind so she closes the door and keeps searching. A bathroom, another bathroom (oh, that's a nice bathtub you've got), some premises full of suitcases and backpacks and the last room, she supposes, is Aubrey's. Maybe it's curiosity or a presentiment, or both, she doesn't know, but she feels her breath hitching as she opens the door.

It's big and OCD kind of clean and neat. What she doesn't expect is pink wallpapers and a basket full of plushy toys, and _oh my, this needs to go viral_. But then she sees her redheaded friend sitting on the bed, head bowed and shoulders slumped, and she forgets about everything else.

"Chlo?" Her voice is unsure and raspy when she speaks.

Chloe jumps a bit and opens her mouth, probably to say some sort of a justification. Her eyes visibly darken when she sees the other girl.

"Oh, it's you."

Beca carefully closes the door and takes a tentative step towards her. Chloe winces almost imperceptibly but the shorter girl notices.

She always does.

The brunette ultimately dares come closer and sit next to her friend. Chloe has the urge to stand up and run but she stays just where she is, eyes stubbornly glued to her knee caps.

"Chlo, what is it?" Beca asks worriedly. "Why did you come here all by yourself?"

The redhead turns her face and gives her a sorrowful smile. "Isn't that what people do when they want to be alone?"

The shorter girl gazes right into her eyes for a few moments like she's trying to figure her out (and because it's the most fascinating blue she's ever seen). "What is it?"

Chloe shrugs her shoulders. "It was too loud for me downstairs."

Beca raises her eyebrows and looks so genuinely confused that Chloe wants to laugh. "But there's booze and stupid music… I thought you liked parties."

The redhead chortles lightly. "I do. I just… needed a break." She becomes serious again. "But you go and have fun."

The brunette shakes her head fiercely. "Nuh uh, not gonna. Not without you."

Chloe sighs. "I'm fine, Beca, really. And besides, Jesse's downstairs. Maybe he's looking for you right now."

Beca rolls her eyes, annoyance visible on her face. "I told him I was in the bathroom."

"That's a really long stay in the bathroom." The ginger notes.

"Maybe I have constipation." Beca replies and Chloe snorts to prevent herself from laughing. "But seriously, Chlo, I'm not leaving you here alone."

The taller girl raises an eyebrow almost challengingly. "And what if I want to stay here all night?"

The brunette comes nearer and grins cockily at her friend. "Then I'm staying as well. Try to kick me out."

The redhead finds herself smirking as well, eyes darting to Beca's lips. "Maybe I don't want you out."

Beca's grin widens even more. "I hoped so." And unlike Chloe who is as subtle as possible, she's shamefully looking right at her friend's mouth. And then her tongue licks her lips and Chloe feels a pulsation in a really, _really_ dangerous place, and she adverts her eyes because this isn't going to end well at all. The moment is gone and Beca's left staring at her friend's cheek and internally cursing herself.

"So, uh…" Chloe cleans her throat. "What do you think about Aubrey's party?"

Beca reluctantly pulls back and tells herself to concentrate on the question. "Well… it's… certainly not I expected."

The ginger chuckles lightly. "What, you assumed there would be a reception with suits and shrimps with champagne?"

The brunette nods smiling. "Yeah, kind of."

"She's not _that_ prissy." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"'Course she is. You just organized the whole thing."

The taller girl looks at her friend surprised. "No, I didn't."

Beca snickers and her tongue makes a clicking noise. "Yes, you did."

"No-"

"Just admit it."

Chloe sighs and crosses her arms. "Okay, fine. I did."

The brown-haired girl can't hide her smug expression (and she isn't even trying). "Told ya."

The redhead allows herself to smile as well. "How did you know?"

"I know you." Beca offers and the bigheaded look is gone, and she's staring at Chloe like _that_ again. The fire in the older girl's groins flashes anew and she bites her lip. _Not good, this is not good-_

"So…" She turns her face away to collect her thoughts. "You think people like it?"

The corners of Beca's mouth twitch slightly upwards as she nods again. "You know, I saw people that were certainly enjoying themselves."

Chloe laughs quietly. "You mean Lily and Donald?"

"Um, yeah. And Bumper and Fat Amy as well."

The ginger raises a questioning eyebrow. "What? But I thought she didn't like him."

Beca shrugs her shoulders in a _who knows_ way. "Well, her drunken self apparently does."

"You mean…"

"Yup, in the bathroom downstairs."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Chloe shakes her head amused. Fat Amy and her antics. Beca's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Wait, what was going on when I first came? Why were you chasing her?"

The redhead grins at the memory. "Besides the fact she was running in her underwear wrapped in the party decoration?" Beca giggled. "She, uh, stole my phone."

The brunette cocks her head to a side intrigued. "She did?"

"Yeah. I found her at the balcony reading my texts out loud and laughing like crazy."

Beca makes a 'tsk' sound. "Can I read them too?" She wiggles her eyebrows insolently.

Chloe opens her mouth to wig her then a wicked smile finds its way to her face. "Only if I can read yours."

The other girl contemplates it for a second but the temptation is too big to resist. "Deal." She surrenders eventually.

* * *

"Houston, we have a problem. Odie, get off the pail. Would you get off the pail, please? Alright, time for a new game. It's called My claw in your butt game!" Chloe reads out loud as she's trying not to burst into laughter. "At 3:05 am, 19th May to Chloe." She shakes her head. "Look what kind of nonsense you're keeping me awake with."

Beca chuckles as she reads from the other girl's phone. "Here comes the milkman, here comes the milkman, he got his shoes on, he got his milk pan… Oh, yeah, cause that's the most clever reply ever!"

Chloe lets a girlish giggle escape her mouth. "Alright, fine. Next." She taps the screen lightly. "There is a sandwich stuck in the air shaft. Is this by any chance your fault? At 7:47 pm, 19th May to Patricia." The redhead frowns bewildered. "Who's Patricia?"

"Fat Amy." Beca reminds.

"Oh… Oh my God, you're right! But… but why did you name her like that? I though she hated it."

"That's exactly why."

Chloe guffaws with laughter as Beca reads the next text message. "Just knock it off, Bree, I don't wanna talk about it. At 10:23 am, 20th May to Aubrey." The ginger's smile falters immediately as Beca cocks an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

Chloe looks like she has just been slapped across the face and Beca's about to say something more when they hear someone shout.

"Beca!"

The two of them exchange panicky glances as they hastily jump up from the bed. Chloe is just internally freaking out but Beca's eyes are scanning the room as if searching for something.

"Beca!" The voice calls again and this time they recognize Jesse. "Beca, you there?"

The redhead looks pleadingly at her friend whose eyes are frantically surveying the room. And when she sees the door leading to Aubrey's closet she doesn't even hesitate to grab Chloe's hand. The door for the small premises closes at the exact moment the door of Aubrey's room opens.

It's dark and cramped and a hanger is currently digging a hole in Chloe's back, and she can hear her heart beat in her ears. Beca is literally pressed against her, her head a little too comfortably leaned on her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Both of them are holding their breaths.

The sound of Jesse's steps is muffled by Aubrey's carpet but they can still hear it. The small cracks on the door which let tiny rays of light seep in permit them see the boy bending over the bed and taking both of their cell phones in his hands. Beca curses under her breath.

His eyes stay on the two phones for awhile then he looks around again. His gaze falls upon the door of the closet and narrows suspiciously. He leaves the phones on the bed where he took them from and takes a step towards the closet.

Chloe's eyes widen slightly. Beca bites her lip so hard it bleeds.

Another two steps.

The two of them look at each other, silently begging the other to find some kind of a solution.

Three steps more.

Chloe makes a jerky move with her head in a _What now?_ motion. Beca only shrugs her shoulders and mouths, _We're fucked._

Jesse's standing right in front of the closet, his eyes piercing through the door as if he can see them. He extends a hand towards the handle uncertainly.

_Shit, _is all Chloe can think of. Beca lets a quiet sigh and faceplants in the redhead's boobs.

His fingers wrap around the handle.

Chloe tries to focus on the things happening and to suppress the whimper in her throat as Beca's face is obviously making itself comfortable on her breasts.

The next thing they realize is the guy walking with fast hackly steps away from the closet and out of the room. The door closes with a slam.

Silence. One, two, three seconds. Beca slowly lifts her head from Chloe's breasts and looks up at her. The redhead just stares back, unable to breathe properly.

"Did he see us?" The brunette whispers.

The taller girl blinks a few times. "I don't know." She mouths eventually.

They stay like that some more then Beca slowly untangles her limbs from Chloe's waist and straightens up.

"It's fine." She says quietly as if trying to convince herself. "He's gone now."

The ginger nods curtly. "Yeah…" Silence. "Why were we hiding from him in the first place?"

The question evidently catches Beca off guard. She opens her mouth and then closes it, eyes wide open, like a fish out of water. "Ugh…" She grunts in response.

"It just felt like… we were doing something wrong." Chloe shrugs her shoulders uncomfortably as she tries to explain. "And we weren't… right?" Her wandering eyes abruptly look right into Beca's and something explodes in them, and her pupils are occupying a little too much of her sapphire irises.

It's one of those moments when the desire to buss the hell out of Chloe overwhelms Beca and if until now she has managed to control her urges, now the limited space, her intoxicated mind and the redhead's hungry look (or maybe her drunken brain just likes to interpret it as such) aren't helping at all. She can almost feel her lips tingling, foreboding the upcoming kiss.

Okay, now Chloe is _definitely _leaning in, she's not imagining things, _Jesus Christ, _they're really about to-

"_DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME"_

Beca bounces back, hits her head in the door which opens at once and sends her down on the floor, successfully contusing her back in the process. It doesn't help that Chloe loses her balance as well and ungracefully topples upon her with all her weight.

Both of them release a pained 'ouch' and Beca makes a pathetic attempt at turning her head back to the bed where her cell phone is lying obediently.

_Don't you forget about me, _Jim Kerr's voice softly reminds as the damned device keeps on ringing. Beca's head falls back on the ground with a soft thump.

"Fuck my life."

From above her (still) Chloe gives her a baffled look. Beca puts a hand on her face and groans. "It's Jesse."

Realization hits the redhead's face and she supports herself on her elbows and knees while trying to crawl away from the brunette. The short girl lets a defeated sigh and creeps towards the bed.

Her boyfriend's smiling face is watching her from the screen, his name practically pricking her eyes out and the ringtone making her ears hurt. She just stays there, gaze glued to the phone and sick to her stomach.

_He knows._

She doesn't know how because it's not possible to see within a closet without opening the door and they had tried to keep as much silence as conceivable but he _knows_. And that's not just her anxious mind speaking although it's screaming from both guilt and sexual frustration in her head right now.

"Shit." She swears quietly and drops her shoulders. She can hear Chloe shuffling closer and then a warm hand is on her arm.

"Hey." Her friend murmurs lowly.

Beca just shakes her head exhaustedly because she really doesn't want to deal with any of this. Why did she even think he was that foolish not to find out? "No… Please, don't."

She can see Chloe wrinkle her forehead in confusion with the corner of her eye. "I… I just…"

"I know you want to help me, Chlo, you always do. But I fucked up and there's not a single thing that can be done about it." Beca dejectedly bows her head.

"Hey, hey." Her voice is soothing again and for a moment Beca wants to fall into her arms and cry. "You didn't do anything, why are you talking like that?"

"Because I failed!" Beca lifts her face to look at Chloe. "I'm such a fucking failure! I never do anything right." She can feel the tears in her eyes but she knows she mustn't let them flow.

"That's not true." The redhead assures her, her eyes are warm and loving, and dammit, she sounds sincere. Her palm rises to gently cup Beca's cheek. "You are perfect, Becs, can't you see that?"

The brunette sniffles pathetically and shakes her head, execrating herself because she almost believes it when Chloe says it. "No, I'm not. I promised dad I'd make him proud. I didn't. I…"

"No, no, no." Chloe mumbles hurriedly and now her eyes are teary as well. "Your dad is really, really proud of you, trust me-"

"He's not." Beca replies woefully. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Beca-"

"And that's not all of it." She swallows the lump in her throat. "I promised Jesse that I'd love him, that I'd be faithful… that I'd be his girl." A weep chokes her and the tears finally spill out. "But I lied. I don't… I can't love him." A fist hits the bed in helpless rage. "Fuck this."

Chloe just looks at her with wet and doleful eyes, not coming up with anything consolatory to say. "You never cheated." She suggests. "You've always been faithful."

"Just 'cause I've never had the guts to act on my feelings doesn't mean I've never wanted to." Beca smiles humorlessly. "Trust me, I've two timed him a thousand times in my head."

The redhead's heart nearly breaks at the brunette's words. "I'm sorry." She whispers weakly.

Beca's voice startles her when the shorter girl speaks. "I'm not." Chloe raises her head, utter disbelief written on her face. This time when Beca smiles through tears, it's real. "That's the only thing I've never been sorry about."

The older girl's eyebrows rise incredulously. "Yeah?" She urges her quietly.

"Yeah." The brunette's grin widens. "I've never regretted falling for you. Not even once."

Chloe just stares at her with wide and scared eyes, mouth agape and heart racing wildly. "W-what?" She squeaks because this whole conversation is so not Beca and what the hell is going on?

"Honestly I reproached myself for it but I knew it would never change. I never wanted it to change. You're the first person I think I really love, Chlo… and damn, I have a good taste." Beca beams at her, a goofy expression on her face, and despite the whole situation being so messed up, Chloe smiles at the dorky compliment.

And then the blaze is burning between her thighs with an intensity she didn't know was possible, and she just closes her eyes and let her lips and Beca's do the magic.

It's more perfect that she's imagined, the mouth that's sometimes is too rough and cheeky is now the softest thing in the world, the taste of vodka and tears and _Beca_ is tart on her tongue and she's loving every second of it. And just when the brunette's unusually shy hand touches her hipbone through the fine material of her dress, the door suddenly opens and reveals a shocked, wide-eyed figure.

Both of them freeze in their places.

Aubrey just stays at the threshold of her room, jaw slack, hands hanging powerlessly. Beca's stomach churns. Chloe gulps loudly.

Eventually, after a long moment of silence the blonde opens her mouth. "Why is this happening in my room?" She asks and her tone is the usual mix of edginess and snobbishness, like she didn't just see her best friend and the girl she hardly tolerates sucking faces.

Beca and Chloe look at each other, frowning and completely abashed.

"I mean, I know you guys have urges but seriously? My own room? How bold exactly do you have to be to do that?" Aubrey keeps on scolding them. "Even Bumper and Fat Amy who looked a lot more wasted than you two had the decency to do their stuff in the bathroom. Like _ew_, did anyone of you think about me for a second? How am I going to sleep in this bed?"

The brunette and the redhead just keep on blinking stupidly at her then Beca offers with a small grin. "We could have done it on the floor?"

Aubrey whines queasily and Chloe gives Beca a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"I'm going to have nightmares now!" The oldest girl cries out indignantly. "You guys are disgusting."

Beca listens to her complain some more and finally asks the question that's been bothering her. "Wait, you're actually concerned more about your virgin eyes and not the fact you just saw us kissing?"

Aubrey glares at her accusingly. "Just because I'm not trying to suffocate anybody with my tongue doesn't mean I'm a virgin!" Her cheeks get a crimson hue. "And seriously, are you asking me that? You two have the largest toners for each other, it's a real torture watching you having eye sex and lowering your voices in a _seductive_" She rolls her eyes mockingly, "way, and you always look at Chloe's lips like you want to chew them off or whatever." She shudders prudishly and with an '_Ugh, I can't even look at you right now' _leaves the room.

Beca and Chloe are left staring after her dumfounded. After a long minute the short girl turns at the redhead slowly and bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, she's such a virgin."

Chloe tries to stay serious, she really does, but she feels the corners of her own mouth twitch traitorously. "Yeah, she totally is."

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
